Derritiendo el hielo, apagando el fuego
by KamonKaze
Summary: Sorry por volver a subir la historia de Gazel y Burn, espero que os guste, chao!  -
1. Chapter 1

**cap 1: llegando a la nueva escuela**

-vaya que lata llego tarde-se dijo para si mismo un joven de cabellos blanquecinos recien levantado, no le apetecia para nada tener que ir a una nueva escuela, odiaba conocer a gente nueva.

-venga hijo! que llegas tarde-asomandose una ermosa mujer de cabellos largos plateados.

-lo se-friamente poniendose su uniforme, solo suspiro.

el joven caminaba en direccion a la escuela bostezando, no le apetecia para nada ir, pero no le quedaba de otra, mientras caminaba vio a lo lejos unos matonces meterse con un niño pequeño, no se lo penso dos veces y decidio ayudar a ese pobre e indefenso niño que lloraba a mares.

-¡dejadle en paz!-grito acercandose al niño, con la mirada fria y enfadado.

-¡obligame!-contesto unos de los matonces, eran 3 y no parecian nada agradables, tenia mlas intenciones.

-tranquilizate-mira al albino-fijate, el chico es lindo-voz malevola

-¡niño corre vete a tu casa!-volteando a ver al pequeño, le dio una palmada en la espalda y el niño corrio mirando atras al chico que le salvo.

-jajaja ¿quieres pasar un buen rato?-sugerio el tecer hombre, cojio al albino por la muñeca fuertemente dejandole sin ninguna oportunidad de escapar.

-canallas...-susurro-_mierda aora que ago?¡genial mi primer dia, y van y oara ven y me violan! dios por favor ayudame-_penso mentalmente cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-lo pasaremos muy bien-aclaro unos de ellos sujetando al joven por la cintura, metiendo su mano por debajo del uniforme, y pasando su lengua por la mejilla del hombre. esos hombres no esperanron que las suplicas mentales del chico se hicieran realidad...

-tsk-musito una sombra-¡par de imbeciles! esta es mi zona largo de aqui-grito histerico, se acerco a unos de ellos, le cojio de la camisa fuertemente incluso lo levanto del suelo-¿no me abeis escuchado bien?

-mierda!-dijo asustado el hombre sujetado por esa sombra

-¡so-solo jugabamos con este chico!-intentando excusarle el que tenia sujetado por la cintura-to-toma quedatela tu!-tiro al chico al suelo con fuerza aciendo que el chico se lastimara, la sombra bajo la mirada.

-je-rio de medio lado-¡no es suficiente!-se abalanzo sobre los matones, su manera de pelear era asombrosa, el albino intentaba limpiarse la herida mientras se alejada lentamente de ellos, se dio la vuelta pero fue detenido por esa voz, que le acababa de salvar de ser violado a sus 17 años.

-¿chico te encuentras bien?esa herida se ve fea-quedando frente a afrente con el otro.

-...-no pudo contestar esos ojos ambarinos lo cautivaron por dentro, por alguna razon sus mejillas se sonrojaron, ese chico era mas alto que él, se sacaba una cabeza como minimo, tenia buen porte ,su cabello era como el fuego,rojo intenso, pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion fue sus ojos, mostraban tristeza,llenos de dolor, vacios, como si no tuvieran vida, eso le recordo mucho a él.

-poso su mano en la frente del chico para ver si tenia fiebre-fiebre no es-retirando su mano, el otro al notar que tuvo contacto con el otro bajo su mirada rapidamente.

-gra-gracias-bajando su mirada, se odiaba a si mismo,_¿porque me siento raro?que es este sentimiento que crece dentro de mi,¡lo acabo de conocer!,...él.-_debo marcharme a clase!-corrio como nunca en su vida, todavia tenia ese sonrojo en su cara, el no se dio cuenta que se le abia caido la cartera de su bolsillo, el joven de ojos ambares recogio la cartera y inspeciono dentro de ella.

-¡con que suzuno fuusuke!-ablo para sus adentros-un gusto conocerte...-mirando como corria el chico a lo lejos.

El chico llego por los pelos a la clase, suspiro aliviado, esa experiencia le enseñaria que debe pensar antes de actuar, el profesor lo presento ante los alumnos.

-chicos, os presento a vuestro nuevo compañero, se llama suzuno fuusuke.

-gracias-aciendo revernencia

-sientate al lado de kazemaru ichirouta-señalando al azulado

-solo asintio con la cabeza, se dirijo tranquilo, con una expresion fria en su rostro.

-hola-susurro el azulado

-...-no constesto-_no ables-_penso

-bienvedido a la escuela-sonriente, el otro solo le devolvia una sonrisa falsa en sus labios.

las horas pasaron aburridas, incluso kazemaru se quedo dormido, suzuno lo miraba co gracias, todos estaban pensando es su mundo multicolor, asta que la puerta se abrio de golpe levantando a todos del susto, todos se voltearon a ver quien entraba, aparecio el mismo chico que salvo a suzuno de ser violado, se acerco peligrosamente a suzuno.

-me voy!-asustado kazemaru salto dos asientoas atras con los demas-¡cuidado!

-¿como?-mirando a sus compañeros con cara de sustos incluso el profesor estaba atras

-¡tu!-ablo parandose de frente al nuevo alumno

-dime..-contesto extrañado

-se te cayo la cartera, tonto-dijo entregandole el objeto en las manos

-gracias-otorgandole una de las sonrisas mas tiernas y dulces, al chico

-de nada-saliendo de la clase.

-¡espera como te llamas!-lo paro en seco cojiendole de la muñeca, el otro se sintio raro nadie se abia interesado por el , todos le tenian miedo.

-¿te importa?-safandose del agarre

-mucho-los demas le miraron con asombro

-¿po-por qu-que?

-me as salvado de esos canallas

-...-hubo un silencio en todo el salon-nagumo haruya-se retiro

-nagumo...-en su rostro se abia teñido de color rojo, solo sonrio por dentro. los demas casi les da algo, se supone que el "el demonio de fuego"no le tenia piedad a nadie.

el joven de cabellos rojizos llamado nagumo, fue a parar a la azotea de la escuela, se tumbo en el suelo mirando fijamente al cielo, no podia borrar de su mente ese rostro tan angelicall, sobre todo esos ojos azules tan penetrantes, queria tenernlo para el, pero sabia que eso era totalmente imposible para un chico como él, despues de tanto pensar cayo rendido y se sumergio al mundo de los sueños donde realmente se sentia como persona,lejos de los temores de la gente, una dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos...

-nagumo...-nombrado se recosto, abrio los ojos como platos, esa mirada estaba ante el otra vez, se froto los ojos pensando que era un sueño, el otro chico se sento a su lado y le dedico una sonrisa tierna.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry la tardanza u.u ahora os compensare con este cap n.n, espero que os guste,

Cap 2: Conociéndote

-Nagumo…-le llamo el albino, sentándose junto con él, sin perder la vista en el cielo con esa su sonrisa tierna que pocas veces mostraba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- sonando serio, pero por sus adentros deseaba abrazar aquel chico.

-Quería ver el cielo

-Pues ya lo has visto!-desviando su mirada a otro lado sonrojado pero sin moverse

-No-contesto con esa frialdad en su voz.

-….-no hablo, solo el silencio reino.

-¿Has oído hablar del cuento del "El rey sin corazón"?

-¿Co-cómo?-sus ojos se ensancharon como platos, mirando ahora al chico de su lado.

-Es un cuento fantástico-mirando de reojo al pelirrojo, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Lo has leído…-en voz baja

-Es mi favorito-suspiro-el protagonista me recuerda a mi

el otro solo se dedicó a escuchar, junto a él sin moverse.

-Mi vida es como si estuviera reflejada en él-se acerca un poco más al pelirrojo y se apoya en su hombro, el pelirrojo se sonroja, el albino cierra los ojos.

-_Tus palabras son la luz que abren mi corazón, fue lo que dijo el rey sin corazón a su amada…-_pensó Nagumo para si mismo, recordando aquellas palabras de ese cuento.

-Gracias…Nagumo…-hablo en sueños Suzuno.

-Su-Suzuno…-rozo su mejilla con melancolía-..Quédate conmigo….por favor-bajando su mirada con pesar.

-Siempre….-contesto en sueños a sus palabras, mostrando una gran sonrisa en su rostro, por el rostro del pelirrojo le recorrieron unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, nunca le habían mostrado afección por nadie, ni por sus padres, él los odiaba, se gano el miedo de las personas que le rodeaban, el odio de sus enemigos, pero por una vez en su vida sintió un latido en su corazón, se sentía amado, sentía que podía amar, deseaba no separarse de él, nunca….

Al despertar Suzuno se encontró en su clase junto con su compañero Kazemaru.

-Hey- susurro Suzuno

-Dime-contesto

-¿Cómo llegue a clase?

-no se cuando vine ya estabas aquí

-¿de verdad?

-en serio, pero mira tienes una nota

-haber-la coge y la lee-_Suzuno gracias, te espero en la azotea….sino vienes lo entenderé….-_se le dibujo una sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3: Te creo, y te Quiero.

El joven albino corría por las escaleras para ver de nuevo al chico que le acababa de salvar la vida, estaba contento y eso que para el frio Suzuno eso es un sentimiento ajeno y extraño.

-Nagumo…-susurraba con entusiasmo.

Cuando subio abrió la puerta de la azotea pero para su sorpresa se encontró con otra escena y no era de su agrado.

-Nagumo…¿Qué pasa aquí?...-con la mirada perdida y con su expresión gélida.

-Suzuno…yo…-quería dar una excusa pero, no le funcionaria para nada.

-¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?-grito

-Él…no pago su cuota mensual-dijo el pelirrojo sin mirarle a la cara, el joven que estaba tirado en suelo se levantó con dificultad.

-Vete chico-ordeno fríamente Suzuno si dejar de mirar al pelirrojo.

-Gr-gracias …-salio de la azotea.

-Espe…-no finalizo

-Porque me diste esta nota.-tirando la nota al suelo con desprecio

-Pensé que te echarías atrás-mirando a otro lugar con amargura- no queria hacerme ilusiones, lo odio.-cerrando sus ojos.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-No me voy a echar atrás

-Lo siento, siento que hayas visto mi verdadera naturaleza.

-Todos tenemos una naturaleza que no mostramos-apoyándose en la barandilla.

-Pero yo soy una persona horrible, nadie se me acerca-mirando al cielo.

-¿y que?-dándole poca importancia

-Te da igual-mirando ahora al chico con ira, deseaba golpearlo pero en el fondo queria estar con él.

-Si, todo, para mi nada tiene sentido, pero …-suspiro y volteo a ver al chico.-me alegro haberte conocido…eres especial para mi…

-No me vaciles-grito molesto

-¿Yo? –rie- nunca

-Entonces porque no me gritas, me insultas.

-Lo hare.-coge aire-capullo, imbécil, retraído mental, poco cerebro, tulipán amorfo.-suspira-no te diría mas pero me duele la cabeza.

-Eres sincero –riendo

-Siempre he sido asi-con orgullo

-¿Qué quieres?

-verte-se acerca al chico de fuego y lo abraza tiernamente.

-No lo entiendo, me has visto pegar a alguien

-Pero ….de alguna manera….Te quiero-dijo sin tapujos.

-¿De verdad?-sin creérselo

-Si

-Suzuno-lo coge por los hombros-¿Quieres ser mi novio?

-No-rie

-¿Qué?

-Es broma, acepto, tulipán.

Ambos se quedaron ahí un buen rato, Nagumo se prometio asi mismo cambiar, no queria que su pareja sufriera por su culpa, le queria, era sincero, eso es lo que mas le gustaba.

Hasta aquí!

Mas conti mas tarde XDD jejej^^- comentarios!

Torch: que bonito! Pronto estare con Hiromi

Gazel: ¬¬ si y yo con mi Yuusuke

Torch: calla! .

Gazel: ^^- ire aver a mi niño shota conti! Jeje comenten porfa!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola he vuelto a este fic con este cap nuevo espero que sea de vuestro agrado me lo e currado de verdad ^^-

Kazama: me gusto como quedo la verdad

Torch: y a mi también me encanto.

Tsunichi: comenten ¡! ^^-

Cap 4 : La feria y el regreso del enemigo.

Los días pasaban, no, semanas pasaban, y el chico al llamaban "El demonio de fuego" paseaba con su chico albino por la feria, cogidos de la mano, a nadie le importaba ya que el chico de cabellos plateados tenia facciones de una hermosa chica, esto hacia sonrojar mucho al pelirrojo, al verlo tan bello, delicado, tierno, todo su mundo se reducía a ellos dos, Suzuno, ese era el nombre de su mundo, su ser, le amaba por encima de cualquier cosa del universo, jamás dejaría que le hagan daño, sus ojos le cautivaban, le hacían sonreír, lo que más le gustaba a Nagumo era consentir al albino, lo llevaba de compras, al cine, comer helados en abundancia, videojuegos, parques de atracciones, zoo, de todo.

El problema era cuando Nagumo se volvía a casa, lo odiaba, por ello siempre en las noches iba a cobrar riendas a quienes pasaban por su territorio, pero ese día se habían dirigido a la cuidad vecina para ir a la feria, su bello uke, lucia de lo más hermoso, llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas al cuerpo de color blancos, una camiseta ancha de color azul, con unas muñequeras negras con un dibujo de un tulipán, un colgante de un copo de nieve y un tulipán. El albino se fijó en cómo le miraba, se paró y soltó su mano y le pregunto directamente.

-¿ocurre algo?-pregunto inocente lamiendo su helado.

-No, solo te miraba, hoy estas muy bello, estoy de lo más contento de estar contigo-lo atrae hacia él y lo abraza dulcemente susurrándole al oído-Eres mi todo, te consentiré en todo mi pequeño chico de hielo-sonriendo haciendo que el otro se sonrojara y agá una mueca.

-De acuerdo quiero otro helado-sonriendo entrelazando sus manos.

-Estupendo, eso esta echo-caminando relajadamente, hasta que un idiota se les cruza corriendo empujando a Suzuno al suelo y se le cae el helado encima suyo.

-Mira maldita me has manchado de helado-muy enfadado el hombre con el que se acaban de topar.

-No le insultes, y menos te atrevas a tocar unos de sus hermosos cabellos o te mato aquí mismo canalla-desafiándolo mientras ayuda al chico a levantarse

-Déjalo Nagumo no pasó nada más, vámonos, es mejor no juntarse con la basura

-¿Me has llamado basura? A mí? No sabes con quien hablas zorra-cabreado alzo su puño en contra del chico albino pero es detenido por Nagumo, le coge de la muñeca y se la tuerce, le golpea en el abdomen, y lo tira al suelo, retorciéndose del dolor.

-Así aprenderás a no meterte donde no te llaman, basura-escupe en su cara con desprecio- maldito, espero no verte mas –yéndose con su chico de la mano.

Por el camino se encontraron con el uke emo quien estaba con su mejor amigo Midorikawa, se saludaron gentilmente, ya que algún tenían miedo del "demonio".

-Hola, Kaze y Mido-saludo el chico de hielo sin soltar la mano del pelirrojo

-Buenas tarde Suzu y eh…mm…Nagumo-sempai-haciendo reverencia los dos chicos sudando del miedo

-Hola-dijo secamente

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-pregunto el albino

-Hemos venido porque nos gusta estas cosas, te estábamos llamando pero no cogías el teléfono-dijo Kaze, desde que se conocieron de alguna manera se hicieron amigos, y con Mido es que simplemente porque consigue helados gratis a saber cómo.

-Nagumo vino a por mí, por eso no me traje el móvil, ni lo necesito la verdad,-con indiferencia

-¡Mierda¡-dijo mido escondiéndose detrás de Kaze-es él…

-¿Quién?-miro y pregunto a los lados Suzuno

-No….otra vez…le han soltado…-asombrado Kaze

-joder esto no es bueno, porque justo hoy y aquí, maldito debían haberte encerrado de por vida cabron-furioso quería dirigirse hacia esa persona pero fue detenido por su acompañante

-Que pasa

-Él es Hiroto Kiyama, el chico mas problemático de la cuidad, provoco peleas de bandas, por ello le llaman "el príncipe de las sombras" porque nunca actua solo mira-dijo con rabia Nagumo.

-Hiro-chan….-susurro en bajo el chico peliverde con una lagrima bajándole por la mejilla, ¿Por qué? Se cuestionaba mentalmente, al fin al cabo sabe que le buscaba a él.

-Debemos irnos , no crees ¿Nagumo sempai?

-Si, vamos Suzuno detesto a ese tipo es de lo peor, -llevándose de la mano a Suzuno y a los otros dos, pero tarde los vio irse, y les alcanzo con un "Hola chicos", tan solo musito "Vete" por parte de Midori con mucha histeria en su voz.

-no me hables asi Mido-chan-con la expresión de su cara sonriente

-Eres un maldito Hiroto-poniéndose delante de los tres chicos, Suzuno no entendía la situación de las cosas-Mejor regrésate al correccional del donde jamás debiste salir, maldito

-Me hablas a mi, la persona que te enseño todo, la que te dio todo lo que tienes ahora, no vales nada, pensé que volverías a ser uno de los míos, me equivoque, ahora veo que proteges a esa basura con cara de helado-mirando cínicamente a los chicos.

-Tu …-se le corto la voz , las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas cerro los ojos con fuerza y dolor-…has cambiado…-aparentando relajarse-….yo…pensé que te ayudaría….veo que no….te aborrezco Hiroto Kiyama-abrazándose a Suzuno

-Vaya Vaya con el pequeño que todo lo dice a la cara-señalándolo- ¡sabes cuánto tiempo e estado encerrado! Eres de lo peor te jodere la vida maldito, no debiste contarle a la policía todo, ¿sabes? ten cuidado si estas solo, podrías pasaros a todo algo muy malo-volteándose- Mido no dice el refrán…el que avisa no es traidor

-Es una amenaza, no me intimidas-gritando con enfado frunciendo el ceño-No te tengo miedo, tengo una razón de seguir….-en bajo, calmándose regreso su mirada en el albino que estaba muy confundido, miro cono Mido lloraba a mares, ahora él también corría peligro, él había regresado después de 3 años.

-La cosa no pudo ponerse peor-dijo con amargura el azulado.

-¡bah! No ara nada, yo estoy aquí,-sacando una sonrisa falsa en sus labios-¿o es que os olvidáis de mi? No temáis, gente como esa no merece ni el esfuerzo-acaricia la cabeza de Midori- no llores, un helado no sabe nada dulce si tiene lágrimas.

-Tiene razón, mejor vamos a por helado para todos, Nagumo nos invitara, ¿os apuntáis?

-Gracias, Suzu-chan Kaze-chan y Nagumo-sempai

- Es mejor que estemos juntos hoy, no me fio de él, puede estar rondando por aquí -encaminándose a una heladería-¿por cierto porque te odia?-pregunto ya curiosidad, ya que conocía perfectamente a Hiroto y no se toma una venganza tan a la ligera.

-Él….yo…-no quería hablar estaba atosigado con la escena, su presencia

-No digas nada, a veces el silencio es la mejor respuesta, si no quieres hablar de ello no te obligaremos ni nada por el estilo-sonriendo contento, desconocía la situación pero le daba igual-disfrutemos del día

-Mido-chan, me preocupas….de verdad estarás bien-dijo apenado Kaze.

-Callaros, panda de viejas-intimidándolos, se asustaron al ver la cara de Nagumo- es broma, ¿Queréis subir a la montaña rusa?-riendo

-Mi alma se me sale –dijo Kaze

-Eres un gallina-riéndose Suzuno-no cambiaras como el primer día, saltaste de 2 asientos, que gracioso.

-Si lo somos, unas gallinas muy guapos-haciendo una postura muy rara Mido.

-Par de idiotas, subamos.-_es grandioso que Suzuno se de a conocer, me gusta verlo reir, es raro que se ria, su sonrisa hace que todo deje de existir.-_pensó el pelirrojo, mirándolos como discutían por quien no se marearía mas rápido, el dia se fue lentamente, lo pasaron en grande en el atardecer se subieron en la noria, Kaze y Mido se durmieron , Nagumo y Suzuno contemplaban el ocaso con ternura, se abrazaban mutuamente con cariño, el albino apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del otro, era felices.

-Suzuno…-hablo finalmente sin despejar la vista del ocaso- ¿Te lo has pasado bien hoy?-sonrojado

-Si, ha sido un día esplendido para mi, sobretodo porque estas a mi lado-cerrando los ojos- contigo todo es más divertido para mi-el otro coge del mentón de su uke y lo pone a la altura de su cara , lo mira fijamente, se sonrojan, juntan delicadamente sus labios, hasta profundizar su beso, el pelirrojo introduce su lengua en su cavidad bucal, todo parece pararse, el tiempo se detiene, pero algo les hace separarse, la falta de oxígeno, se miran a los ojos, el albino se acurruca en el pecho de su chico, susurra-Te amo Haruya

.Mi amado Fuusuke, también te amo.-lo abraza protectoramente.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5: Mis la palabras no son en vano

Han habían pasados varios días desde que Hiroto, un chico el cual desconozco totalmente, pero no me extraña soy nuevo, poco me importa, solo que me preocupa, Mido anda inquieto mas raro de lo normal, parece que le afecto volverlo haber, hoy se me ocurrio irlo a ver con Nagumo y Kaze, toda la gente de la calle siempre nos miran con ojos de pervertidos, son unos enfermos, lo gracioso es que se alejan al ver a Nagumo cerca.

-Ne, Suzuno …-me llama con voz baja Kazemaru

-¿Dime?-sin dejar de mirar adelante

-Te agradecemos a ti y a Nagumo todo…-mira al suelo con timidez-Nos ayudas mucho

-Calla emo, si sigues asi cambiare de opinión y te abandonare o te vendo a los yakuzas-dijo en tono de broma, me gusta verlo tan feliz, su sonrisa es tan sincera.

-¡eh! No, que se seguro me violan o peor me obligan a estar en una habitación hacer cosas raras delante de una cámara para pervertidos- dijo muy preocupados, yo y Nagumo lo miramos con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Deja de ver películas raras que te afectan demasiado-dije en tono de risa no pude resistir reírme, note como Nagumo se paró en seco, lo miro y su expresión muestra ira, volteo a ver quién perturba su sonrisa, y ahí estaba él riendo hipócritamente.

-Hiroto….-dijo el joven pelirrojo

-Oh pero si es mi buen amigo-dijo con ironía en sus palabras

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Venía a visitar al tonto de Mido

-Maldito, no tienes nada que hacer con Mido-soltó con ira sus palabras Kazemaru, le jodia de verdad que tuviera que meterse con su mejor amigo.

-Con que la gallina se convierte en gallo-riendo-No intentes hacerte el duro conmigo, ¿o lo olvidaste tu también?-dando un paso adelante, el azulado dio un paso atrás, Nagumo alzo su brazo en acto de protección a Suzuno y Kazemaru.

-Vete, no tienes nada que hacer aquí-con furia en sus palabras.

-Me ire, pero jejeje, cuida muy bien de Mido, porque la próxima vez no sere tan amable con él.-con estas palabras se marchó en la dirección contraria de los chicos pasando por lado de Nagumo en el cual le susurro unas palabras poco agradables.-" Si se entera de lo que hiciste no te lo perdonara, jajaja, te deseo buena suerte amigo"-con énfasis en la última palabra riendo con orgullo.

-Cobarde-apretando su puño.

-Vamos a ver a Mido me preocupa en este momento-encaminándose con paso rápido, voltea a ver a Kaze-Después me tienes que contar que pasa aquí.

Corrieron por las calles lo más rápido posible, Kazemaru sabia que algo iba mal, temia lo peor, Nagumo se encontraba frustrado el único que no entendía la situación era Suzuno que tan solo quería ver al chico peliverde, al lado suyo en la carretera pasaba la ambulancia y la policía en la misma dirección que ellos, les inquietaban, doblaron la esquina y ahí estaba, la casa del chico al que iban a visitar en llamas, horrorizados se quedaron estáticos por unos segundos, el pelirrojo al ver como su chico se adentraba al fuego le siguió, el pensamiento de Suzuno era tan solo una frase…."No me quiero quedar solo…no otra vez", estaba apunto de entrar cuando Nagumo lo sujeto de la mano se miraron por un segundo, el chico dejo a Suzuno a cuidado de Kaze, la policía intento detener a Nagumo pero debido a su escalofriante mirada no le detuvieron, dentro de la casa Nagumo busco al chico entre las llamas, subio al segundo piso, entro en unas de las habitaciones y no cabia en su asombro…

-¡MIDO!-grito Nagumo haciéndolo reaccionar, de la nada de sus ojos broto lagrimas esa escena le hizo remover su pasado, era exactamente la misma..

El chico de cabellos verdosos estaba tendido en el suelo con sus hermosos cabellos sueltos alborotados, su ropa estaban desgarradas como si hubiesen abusado de él, con un cuchillo en mano, el chico en su intento se atravesó el abdomen, desangrado, Nagumo lo cogio entre sus brazos, aquello era lo mismo…

FLASH BACK

-Hijo…escóndete en este armario hasta que yo te diga, si oyes disparos o algo no salgas, mama vendrá a por ti nos iremos lejos-hablo una hermosa mujer de cabellos verdosas claros con ojos ámbar como los de su hijo llevaba un vestido largo de color blanco, escondió a su hijo en el armario temía por la vida de este.

-Mama…ven a por mi pronto-dijo apenado el niño pelirrojo sujetando un peluche, con ojos llorosos, se metió en el armario, abrazo a su madre y le beso en la frente…por última vez ..en su vida.

-Volveré cielo, recuerda que soy la persona que te ama hasta el dia en que conozcas la persona a la que unas tu vida-acariciando su pelo, en ese momento oye un portazo desde la entrada, con rapidez lo mete dentro, la madre poniéndose de espaldas a las puertas del armario espera su sentencia.

-Otra vez ese hombre…-pensó con tristeza el niño viendo por un hueco de la puerta.-¿Espera que está haciendo? MADRE

La mujer era zarandeada de un lugar a otro con fuerza ese hombre quien según ellos era su amigo se convirtió en su enemigo, se oian cristales rotos, cosas caerse.

-Para Kimu…-hablaba con lágrimas en sus ojos-Me haces daño….-mirándolo con lágrimas.

-Calla maldita por tu culpa estoy en la ruina, me las pagaras y se cómo exactamente -empezó a besarle el cuello, a la mujer le daba asco sentir la lengua del otro en ella, lo aparto con fuerza tirándolo

-Déjame, respétame imbécil-dijo abrazándose así misma.

-Ahora veras desgraciada-la agarro con fuerza y paso lo peor, abuso de ella, y cuando la dejo en suelo toda golpeada prendió fuego a casa, la madre llena de asco en un momento de desesperación cogio un cristal roto con su mano y se lo puso en el cuello, su hijo salio en ese momento del armario lleno de lágrimas tirando su peluche.

-¡NOOO!-grito cogiendo el cristal con su mano haciéndose el un corte-no me dejes no…-llorando a mares.

-Hijo…mi cuerpo no da abasto…-cayendo lágrimas de sus ojos manteniendo su expresión de felicidad.-Perdóname….-coge el cristal en ese momento, corta su fino cuello degollándose, sangrando en el suelo, su cuerpo inerte cae, el niño asustado cae al suelo se aferra a la mano del niño con tristeza.

-Mama…mama….por favor…no me dejes….noo...

FIN FLASH BACK

Esa misma escena se repetía de nuevo, cogió a Mido y lo arropo con unas sábanas y lo saco fuera de la casa, vio a lo lejos Suzuno y Kazemaru, los dos se acercaron, ambos en temo y susto cayeron, sus palabras no fueron en vano.

Kazama: Comentarios?

Hiromi: por favor!

T-T


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6: Eres mi amigo Helado.

Suzuno junto con Kazemaru miraron con miedo el estado de su amigo, el azulado rompio a llorar, por otro lado Suzuno tan solo se quedo petrificado, Nagumo dejo escapar unas lagrimas creia aver olvidado parte de su pasado, lo llevo a la ambulancia con rapidez para que lo atendieron, al no tener familiares los tres chicos fueron con el hacerle compañia, la noche fue larga para los tres, el albino y Kaze se quedaron dormidos profundamente en el sofa, Nagumo miraba por la ventana divagando en sus recuerdos, no se creia que Hiroto haya echo eso, aunque no deberia sorprenderse demasiado, el doctor que aparecio detras suyo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa joven, ¿Eres amigo del señorito Midorikawa?-pregunto un hombre alto moreno pelo azulado oscuro.

-Si-contesti secamente.

-ya veo, veras el paciente esta fuera de peligro, pero tenemos en cuenta que el joven no se intento suicidar, al contrario.-esas palabras aliviaron al pelirrojo.

-me alegro doctor, gracias

-de nada es mi trabajo, podeis quedaros aqui hasta que se levante-dijo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Vale-fue lo unico que dijo, despues el doctor se retiro dejando a los chicos solos, Nagumo decidio dar una vuelta para aclarar sus ideas.

Despues de unas horas, el chico peliverde se estaba moviendo inquietamente, simbolo de un mal sueño.

-Hiroto...yo...perdoname-entre sueños hablaba todo sudado- ...yo...te quiero...-abrio los ojos de golpe-KYAAAA UN TULIPAN-grito el joven del susto casi se cae de la cama ¿Porque? Vio como Nagumo lo miraba muy de cerca con sus penetrantes ojos ambares, propios de un demonio.

-no soy tan feo ¿Sabes?-con cara de enojo.

-M-me asustas

-y mucho menos un tulipan-con venitas de odio, era la...¿Tercera? persona que se lo dice.

-lo siento-suspirando.

-¿Le amas? Lo digo por Hiroto.-pregunto sentandose en la cama, queria aprovechar ese momento para hablar sobretodo porque Suzuno y Kazemaru estaban dormidos aun.

-Me duele reconocerlo, pero...-con la mirada baja y apenada

-¿Si? ¿He?-habia acertado de lleno, en la expresion de Mido se podia ver el dolor y tristeza, aferro a su sabana y se abrazo a sus piernas.

-No entiendo porque se convertio en eso-solto en un hondo suspiro-Era tan dulce cuando lo conocia, siempre estabamos juntos...me lo prometio...ahora me odia..

-Mido-lo llamo con una expresion seria-¿Porque cambio? Yo le conoci un dia por casualidad, me enseño todo-miro a al albino dormido al lado del azulado-un criminal, eso es lo que soy...

-Te voy hacer sincero Nagumo-con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Que?-dudoso

-Nos alegramos conocerte, yo e querido hacercame a ti con Kaze pero jejeje-riendo nervioso mientras se rascaba la mejilla-nos daba miedo, lo admito soy una gallina

-Pense que me odiabas

-Te tenemos miedo,terror, sentimos todo lo que hicimos.

-No le des mas vueltas al asunto-mirando al techo-Suzuno...es lo unico que me importa...y para el vosotros sois importantes, por tanto sois importantes para mi-solto dando una risa.

-¿De verdad?-con los ojos en forma de estrellitas

-Si cabeza de helado-alboratando su pelo suelto.-Mido te acuerdas de lo que paso.

-Pues...am...yo...-cruzandose de brazos y con una ceja alzada-bueno...-cerrando sus ojos.

-Dejalo mucho para tu cerebro...-con una gotita en la cabeza.

-!Lo tengo!-alzando su dedo indice-estaba viendo la tele cuando alguien se me acerco por detras y me golpeo

-¿Algo mas?-curioso

-Si, cuando me levante vi a Hiroto, estaba peleando con...otro chico-extrañado de sus propias palabras-es raro, Hiro saco al otro de mi casa...mmm...

-No me digas que fue el quien llamo a la policia y la ambulancia-penso internamente-¿Y el fuego?

-No se, supongo que fue porque me deje la cocina encendida.

-Esto es mas raro todavia, Mido ¿Y tu ropa?

-¿Eh? Recuerdo que quisieron abusar de mi en su momento-dijo tan tranquilo.

-Vale-levantandose de la cama-Debo meditar-estirandose.

-Nagumo-sempai ¿Como os conocisteis Hiro y tu?

-Es largo de contar, preocupate de mejorar rapido, te ves tonto de blanco.

-Oye no me digas eso-dijo cuando Nagumo salio de la habitancion.

Diciendo en eso se marcha a la sala de espera a reflexionar sobre la situacion, ahora mas que nunca se preguntaba quien mas habia a estado en la casa de Mido, y lo mas inquietante, ¿Hiro protegiendo a alguien? ¿O solo finge? ¿que trama? Mil preguntas pasaba por su cabeza, desde que lo conocio, vio y vivio de todo, desde robar a atacar a la gente, incluso a hacerse con territorios, obligar a la gente que pagase o aga lo que quiera.

Mientras miraba a los lados con inquietud, a su espalda aparecio el chico albino envolviendolo en un abrazo, el pelirrojo se asuto al verlo solo sonrio y le cogio del menton, lo beso tiernamente en sus dulces labios.

-Nagumo..-separandose- Me puedes contar lo que paso entre tu y Hiroto

-¿como lo...? No me digas que estaban despierto...

-Lo siento, pero tengo curiosidad, me preocupa.

-Esta bien, ven conmigo-lo llevo a la cafeteria para contarle todo lo ocurrido.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 6: Eres mi amigo Helado.

Suzuno junto con Kazemaru miraron con miedo el estado de su amigo, el azulado rompio a llorar, por otro lado Suzuno tan solo se quedo petrificado, Nagumo dejo escapar unas lagrimas creia aver olvidado parte de su pasado, lo llevo a la ambulancia con rapidez para que lo atendieron, al no tener familiares los tres chicos fueron con el hacerle compañia, la noche fue larga para los tres, el albino y Kaze se quedaron dormidos profundamente en el sofa, Nagumo miraba por la ventana divagando en sus recuerdos, no se creia que Hiroto haya echo eso, aunque no deberia sorprenderse demasiado, el doctor que aparecio detras suyo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa joven, ¿Eres amigo del señorito Midorikawa?-pregunto un hombre alto moreno pelo azulado oscuro.

-Si-contesti secamente.

-ya veo, veras el paciente esta fuera de peligro, pero tenemos en cuenta que el joven no se intento suicidar, al contrario.-esas palabras aliviaron al pelirrojo.

-me alegro doctor, gracias

-de nada es mi trabajo, podeis quedaros aqui hasta que se levante-dijo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Vale-fue lo unico que dijo, despues el doctor se retiro dejando a los chicos solos, Nagumo decidio dar una vuelta para aclarar sus ideas.

Despues de unas horas, el chico peliverde se estaba moviendo inquietamente, simbolo de un mal sueño.

-Hiroto...yo...perdoname-entre sueños hablaba todo sudado- ...yo...te quiero...-abrio los ojos de golpe-KYAAAA UN TULIPAN-grito el joven del susto casi se cae de la cama ¿Porque? Vio como Nagumo lo miraba muy de cerca con sus penetrantes ojos ambares, propios de un demonio.

-no soy tan feo ¿Sabes?-con cara de enojo.

-M-me asustas

-y mucho menos un tulipan-con venitas de odio, era la...¿Tercera? persona que se lo dice.

-lo siento-suspirando.

-¿Le amas? Lo digo por Hiroto.-pregunto sentandose en la cama, queria aprovechar ese momento para hablar sobretodo porque Suzuno y Kazemaru estaban dormidos aun.

-Me duele reconocerlo, pero...-con la mirada baja y apenada

-¿Si? ¿He?-habia acertado de lleno, en la expresion de Mido se podia ver el dolor y tristeza, aferro a su sabana y se abrazo a sus piernas.

-No entiendo porque se convertio en eso-solto en un hondo suspiro-Era tan dulce cuando lo conocia, siempre estabamos juntos...me lo prometio...ahora me odia..

-Mido-lo llamo con una expresion seria-¿Porque cambio? Yo le conoci un dia por casualidad, me enseño todo-miro a al albino dormido al lado del azulado-un criminal, eso es lo que soy...

-Te voy hacer sincero Nagumo-con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Que?-dudoso

-Nos alegramos conocerte, yo e querido hacercame a ti con Kaze pero jejeje-riendo nervioso mientras se rascaba la mejilla-nos daba miedo, lo admito soy una gallina

-Pense que me odiabas

-Te tenemos miedo,terror, sentimos todo lo que hicimos.

-No le des mas vueltas al asunto-mirando al techo-Suzuno...es lo unico que me importa...y para el vosotros sois importantes, por tanto sois importantes para mi-solto dando una risa.

-¿De verdad?-con los ojos en forma de estrellitas

-Si cabeza de helado-alboratando su pelo suelto.-Mido te acuerdas de lo que paso.

-Pues...am...yo...-cruzandose de brazos y con una ceja alzada-bueno...-cerrando sus ojos.

-Dejalo mucho para tu cerebro...-con una gotita en la cabeza.

-!Lo tengo!-alzando su dedo indice-estaba viendo la tele cuando alguien se me acerco por detras y me golpeo

-¿Algo mas?-curioso

-Si, cuando me levante vi a Hiroto, estaba peleando con...otro chico-extrañado de sus propias palabras-es raro, Hiro saco al otro de mi casa...mmm...

-No me digas que fue el quien llamo a la policia y la ambulancia-penso internamente-¿Y el fuego?

-No se, supongo que fue porque me deje la cocina encendida.

-Esto es mas raro todavia, Mido ¿Y tu ropa?

-¿Eh? Recuerdo que quisieron abusar de mi en su momento-dijo tan tranquilo.

-Vale-levantandose de la cama-Debo meditar-estirandose.

-Nagumo-sempai ¿Como os conocisteis Hiro y tu?

-Es largo de contar, preocupate de mejorar rapido, te ves tonto de blanco.

-Oye no me digas eso-dijo cuando Nagumo salio de la habitancion.

Diciendo en eso se marcha a la sala de espera a reflexionar sobre la situacion, ahora mas que nunca se preguntaba quien mas habia a estado en la casa de Mido, y lo mas inquietante, ¿Hiro protegiendo a alguien? ¿O solo finge? ¿que trama? Mil preguntas pasaba por su cabeza, desde que lo conocio, vio y vivio de todo, desde robar a atacar a la gente, incluso a hacerse con territorios, obligar a la gente que pagase o aga lo que quiera.

Mientras miraba a los lados con inquietud, a su espalda aparecio el chico albino envolviendolo en un abrazo, el pelirrojo se asuto al verlo solo sonrio y le cogio del menton, lo beso tiernamente en sus dulces labios.

-Nagumo..-separandose- Me puedes contar lo que paso entre tu y Hiroto

-¿como lo...? No me digas que estaban despierto...

-Lo siento, pero tengo curiosidad, me preocupa.

-Esta bien, ven conmigo-lo llevo a la cafeteria para contarle todo lo ocurrido.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8: Me importas pequeño Demonio de Fuego

Habían pasado varios días desde que Mido salió del hospital, debido a que se le quemo la casa se fue a vivir con Kazemaru, ahora los tres jóvenes, junto con Suzuno, un fin de semana los chicos se quedaron a dormir en casa del albino, se lo pasaron bien, la madre del chico les atendió muy bien, era agradable, pero al día siguiente el joven se levantó temprano para dirigirse al cementerio.

-Vaya…otro año mas viniendo aquí-con flores en mano- que deprimente-llegando a una tumba en la que ponía "Suzuno Yuko", por un segundo bajo la cabeza con simpleza y le dedico unas palabras: "Siendo mi padre te fuiste…nos abandonaste a nuestra suerte, te detesto, pero como buen hijo que prometí a mi dulce madre, vengo cada año, por mi estaría en mi casa, pero no me quedo, ¿sabes?, siempre e tenido la necesidad de tener un padre, que me escuchara, me aconsejara, mi vida a dado un giro de 360º grados- en un suspiro- te diré una cosa, amo a alguien, su nombre es Nagumo –con la mirada al cielo- Tengo unos amigos más locos, pero me agradan, bueno padre, me despido, que tu descanso no sea perturbado, ten en cuenta, que yo, no te necesito, adiós-dejando las flores, meciendo su hermoso cabello plateado por el viento, cerró los ojos para sentir el viento en su piel, y sin más se volvió a encaminar en dirección a su casa.

En casa del joven pelirrojo, se encontraba uno de sus viejos amigos, era alguien de plena confianza, hablaron sobre lo que el jefe "Hiroto" tenía en mente en contra de él.

-Nepper, pasa-dejando entrar al chico

-Burn sempai- entrando en la casa

-Cuenta todo lo que sepas

-No es mucho pero, quieren ir en tu contra, vigila tu espalda y la del chico albino, las cosas iran mal –nervioso bajando la mirada, mordiéndose el labio-

-¿Ocurre algo?-lo pillo

-Veras, quieren matar a uno pero el problema no se a quién- lo soltó por fin

-¿Cómo? Eso no puede ser…

-Lo se, te juro que ese chico de ojos azules no es, es otro pero no se quien, pero quien esta en este asunto es Hiroto directamente

-Mierda, si descartamos que cogerán a Suzuno como rehén pero no les funcionara, y si mi teoría es cierto no ira a por Mido…mm…KAZEMARU-se sobresalto

-¿q-que?

-A quien van a matar es a Kazemaru

-No se quien es la verdad-sin importarle mucho

-Eres tonto, mierda, es el chico con el pelo largo y azul, con cara de emo, el que corre como una maldita quinceañera antes de ser violada

-Eso ultimo sobraba, ya había caído en quien era –mirándolo feamente

-Da igual ya sabes quien es ¿no?-preocupado

-Si, me suena, pero a ver déjame pensar mejor- pensando en todo- ¡YA SE! Pues tenemos un problema y gordo

-¿Cuál? –con una ceja alzada

-Veras, hace días me entere que un grupo vecino le buscan

-Me extrañan que busquen a la gallina

-Da igual, le vigilare en las sombras

-Me parece bien, venga a hora largo, que tengo que salir a casa de Suzuno

-Ok esta bien, mándale saludos de mi parte-saliendo

-Ni siquiera te conoce, ale fuera fantasma-sacando al chico de su casa

En casa del chico albino las cosas marchaban normalmente pero sin el albino ya que todavía no volvía del cementerio, a lo lejos distinguió a unos chicos y entre ellos estaba Hiroto con la mirada afligida como si le quisieran a obligar hacer algo que no quiere, les siguió lentamente sin que sospeche hasta cierto punto.

-Jefe, todo esta listo

-Muy bien, cuando podáis ver la oportunidad ya sabéis, traed al chico, pero vivo y sin ser tocado que os conozco.

-Nos ha pillado-murmuro uno de ellos

-Callad, le quiero con vida, sino el plan no funcionara para nada

-Pero…-hablo un chico de cabellos blanquecinos de ojos como verdosos con un toque azul

-¿Qué quieres Heat?

-Y si Nagumo no cae en la trampa

-Caerá, eso os lo aseguro, además el chico es un gallina, pero siempre va solo el muy tonto

-Te refieres a Kazemaru?-pregunto un chico desconocido

-¿Quién anda?

-No os importa, manteneos alejados de los chicos, sino será peor-amenazo

-Maldito, no te metas-grito Hiroto al observar a los lejos escondido a Suzuno- Bah! No sabes nada, desgraciado

-Mucho se, solo os advierto que quien anda detrás de todo no es de confianza, proteged vuestras espaldas-yéndose

-Chicos, retiraros ahora mismo-con molestia- no estoy de humor, ¡largaos!-les grito, cada uno se marchó como les ordenaron, el albino escondido es sacado de su escondite por Hiroto

-¿Qué se supone que hace un lindo uke?-con la mirada perdida en sus ojos- tus ojos, son los mismos que los de Nagumo- lo suelta

-Eso que tiene que ver, ¡vas a matar a Kaze!

-Yo no quiero hacerle daño, te lo juro-dándole la espalda

-¿Entonces? Te crees que yo me fiare de tus palabras- con furia

-Escúchame Suzuno, quiero que me ayudes, por favor, hazlo por tus amigos y por él

-No tengo porque –cruzándose de brazos sin mirarle- Me voy a la policía

-Si haces eso será peor, solo te advierto, ese chico, me recuerda a alguien no estoy seguro

-¿el encapuchado?

-Ese mismo me suena haberle visto-con la mano en el mentón

-Me fiaría de le que de ti, estúpido- recuerda en ese momento a Mido- te escucho si me cuentas tu relación con Mido

-¿Mido?- con los ojos abiertos de par en par- Nosotros dos éramos muy buenos amigos, los mejores-entristecido

-mm….tu cambio…¿a que se debe?-con suma curiosidad

-Mi padre, murió, me sentía tan frustrado, caí en manos de una banda, y desde entonces esta siempre a sido mi vida, deje de lado lo que más me importa, y lo peor de todo, arrastre conmigo a Nagumo

-Nagumo…-en bajo- Vosotros dos…me refiero a ti

-Estoy sin rumbo, ¿sabéis lo del suicidio de la madre de Nagumo?

-Si…me lo conto…

-Pero Nagumo no sabe una cosa que lleva buscando

-¿¡el que!

-El asesino de su madre, el causante de todo, por ello tú me debes ayudar en silencio, si quieres ver a tu chico libre y tus amigos con vida, a partir de mañana unos chicos persiguieran a Kaze, y tú me debes informar, porque si pillan a Nagumo cerca de Kaze no dudaran en matarlo en ese momento y con ello culparlo de todo, aun más teniendo el expediente que tiene

-Vale, te ayudare, pero en cambio cuéntame todo lo de Nagumo

-Suzuno no puedo, es algo que no se puede contar tan a la ligera, comprende

-Esta bien, bueno me voy, he quedado con Nagumo dentro de una hora en mi casa- retirándose

-Cuidate

-Igualmente-caminando por las calles, hasta que se tropieza con el chico encapuchado, le mira con unos ojos verdes, su pelo era marrón con una línea blanca, le sonrió, le paso una nota en la mano y se fue, el albino la lee: "Cuidate, y manten al Demonio de fuego lejos de ellos, yo os ayudare, att: Fudou"

El albino, sabía que ahora tenía más aliados, solo tenía que actuar con frialdad ante sus enemigos.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9: Trampa

El joven albino llego a su casa pensativo sabia que Nagumo corria peligro al igual que Mido y Kaze per...¿porque razones?, dudaba aveces, en gran parte le preocupaba mucho su condicion actual, pero no abandonaria tan facil.

En casa del chico de fuego el joven salia de la casa corriendo es busca de su chico de hielo, se tropezo con la madre del su chico, el cual esta se sobresalto.

-Oh Nagumo que susto-suspirando, con la mano al pecho

-Disculpe señora, iba a buscar a Suzuno

-Lo se, se fue al cementerio, hace ya como cuatro años que murio mi esposo-con la mirada triste- fue un dia duro para mi y mi hijo

-No, no lo sabia, el no me comento nada

-No me extrañaria nada, el le odiaba, jamas se comporto como un padre, se lo reprocha-intentando sonreir

-Perdone...

-Que va, ¿sabes?, por alguna razon algun le amo, jeje, mi hijo lo es todo para mi, y me agrada que lo cuides tanto

-Es un placer para mi, pero...¿como murio su esposo?

-Fue asesino

-¿como?-sorprendido

-Si, por uno de estos barrios, nunca se encontro al culpable, al parecer le acorralaron

-L-lo siento mucho -bajando la mirada

-No te preocupes, aveces las cosas pasan por algo, eso dice mi hijo

-Suzuno...¿que aspecto tenia?-curioso

-Pues ver-mirando en su bolso- toma era asi-enseñandole una foto, Nagumo abrio sus ojos como platos dando un paso atras- ¿te encuentras bien?

-S-si jeje, los nervios, estos temas son delicados para mi-mintiendo

- lo comprendo, Nagumo me voy hacer la compra, cuida a mi hijo-despidiendose

-Hai-se despidio el chico todo muy nervioso, la persona de la foto se grabo en su mente con fuego, aquella persona, no la olvidaria .

FLASH BACK

-Hiroto-le llamo el pequeño pelirrojo

-¿dime?

-Esta bien lo que hacemos-inseguro

-Veras, si no sobrevives mueres, debes hacer todo lo que este a tu alcanze-aconsejo con mucho orgullo

-Ya, pero no lo veo bien, apenas tenemos 13 años-asustado

-Gallina

-No lo soy

-Si lo eres-insultado haciendo muecas- hey mira un hombre, vamos

-¿que? ahora, yo...no estoy seguro

-Es facil robar venga, coge el arma ahora

-Vale-agarro su arma y corrio donde el hombre con su arma en mano todo desarreglado, aquel hombre le miro con lastima.

-¡Dame todo lo que tengas!

-¿y si no quiero?-renego el hombre alto de cabellos azulados celestes, de ojos verdes y alto de buen porte.

-¡DAME TODO!-grito temblando

-tsk-musito- largo de mi vista, se dio la vuelta y justamente estaba Hiroto apuntandolo

-A mi no me tiembla el pulso

-Niñatos-en un momento indeciso el hombre le dio una patada a Hiroto que lo mando lejos.

-Mierda, dejale-disparando

-arrg!-se quejo tapandose la herida de su brazo- mocoso, no sobreviviras si eres debil-rio

-NO SOY DEBIL-disparando

-arrh!

-Ves?, no lo soy

-Vaya el chico tiene garras

-Calla-disparando varias veces dejando su cuerpo muerto, coge a Hiroto y se van los dos dejando al hombre muerto pero antes le robo, entre sus documentos ponia "Yukoo Suzuno"

FIN FLASH BACK

el pelirrojo se cuestionaba si era o no, aquel tipo el padre de su amor, evito pensar que si, se encamino un poco nervioso.

Mientras los dos chicos Midorikawa y Kazemaru salieron de la casa porque estaban aburridos a comprar helados, grave error, justamente en la entrada de la casa estaba unos tipos vestidos de negro con un coche esperandoles, nada mas salir agarran a los chicos les da un golpe en la cabeza dejandoles KO. El plan estaba en marcha, antes de lo provisto, ahora mismo Nagumo y Suzuno se encuentran distanciados, y los problemas empezaran ahora.

Suzuno llego a su casa muy relajado se sento en su sofa esperando a que sus amigos bajasen a salir a dar una vuelta, se extraño no tener respuesta de ellos, en la mesa de la cocina encontro una nota: "Hemos cogido a tu amigos, traenos a Nagumo"

-Mierda, joder, no puede ser, la cosa no empezaba-coge su movil y marca- ¡Hiroto!

-¿que?-contestando

-Se han llevado a Mido y Kaze

-¿Como? no puede ser, eso no entraba en los planes, joder, Osamu se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, debo moverme pronto, no dejes que Naagumo venga contigo

-Esa bien, le llamare ahora mismo, te espero en el parque dentro de 15 minutos

-De acuerdo voy ahora-colgo, y nuevamente marca a su chico.

-¿Nagumo?

-Suzu-chan, dime

-Esto ahroa no podemos vernos, mas tarde llamo, regresa a casa, tengo prisa-colgo

-Esper.-colgo- mierda, algo pasa, no me fio estaba nervioso ire a ver que tal anda-ahora acelero el paso corriendo a casa del chico.

En un lugar no muy seguro estaba los dos chicos secuestrados atados a unas sillas amordazados y vendados los ojos, y detras de ellos aparece un tipo alto de ojos naranjas y pelo negro largo.

-Vaya, bueno trabajo chicos-felicitando- con que tu eres Midorikawa el gran amigo de Hiroto fantastico, ¿y tu?-riendo mientras pasa su lengua por el cuello de Kazemaru- eres el chico gallina, me das risa-sacando su arma- creo que seras el primero en morir-apuntando a su cabeza- pero, dejare que sea Nagumo quien acabe contigo.

-Jefe-interrumpio uno de sus subordinados

-¿que?-molesto

-Tenemos noticias de Hiroto, se acaba de enterar y viene

-Estupendo, ¿oiste eso? vendran a por tu cuerpo cabeza de helado-mofandose- cuiendolos, me retiro

-Hai jefe-saliendo de la habitacion, ahora estaban los tres.- pobres chicos, sus vidas son penosos, bueno un trato es un trato-quitando el trapo de la boca a los cchicos y la venda

-Gra-gracias- con miedo Mido

-De nada, soy Nepper-desatandolo al otro chico

-¿Nepper? eres de nuestro instituto

-Si, Kazemaru, tened cuidado, salir de aqui es tarea dificil, pero os ayudare

-De verdad, que bien no Kaze-sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Si..-no convencido bajando la cabeza-"no valgo nada, are algo por ellos" sonriendo- vamos a casa.

-Hiroto, llege-dijo Suzuno jadeando

-Vale, vamos al lugar donde esta Osamu

-Me parece bien-desconfiando

-¿pasa algo?

-Nada, pensaba

-No perdamos tiempo sino sera peor-llevando a Suzuno en el coche, a lo lejos los ve Nagumo muy intrigado

-¿Suzuno y Hiroto? ¿que pasa aqui?-confundido, suena el movil- Nepper que ocurre

-Han cogido a Mido y Kaze, voy a sacarlos de aqui

-Osamu...me quiere ver hundido

-Eso se ve, te dare mas detalles mas tarde cuidate

-Voy para alla-colgando- joder, no tengo un dia normal.-echando a correr otra vez .


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10: Escapando con vida

-Llegamos Suzuno-dijo Hiroto parando el auto enfrente de una fabrica abandonada

-Esto debe ser un broma, parece sacado de una pelicula de terror o algo por el estilo

-Tranquilizare, todo saldra bien-dijo palabras para animarlo

-Ni lo intentes ¿vale? Se muy bien lo que esto no puede salir bien

-Eres listo chico

-Lo se-entrando el primero a la fabrica dejando atrás al otro- vamos

-claro-en su mente- lo siento debo entregarte si quiere ver con vida a Mido

Justo en la entrada les esperaba Heat que andaba distraido aprovecharon eso para colarse con facilidad en la fabrica, cosa que fue muy rapido.

-Nepper, este es el camino?-pregunto Kazemaru indeciso

-Que si, si que eres una gallina

-Mi vida es importante-alego con orgullo

-Joder, que panda de dos mas tontos me a tocado

-Nos odia-al susurro Mido

-Puede-contesto Kaze

En ese momento viene unos tipos que los redean

-He tu! Les as soltado ¿verdad?

-Y-yo –no tenia excusa alguna, los dos chicos muertos de miedo no sabian que hacer y Kaze todo temblando hace una cosa.

-No os movais o me cargo a Nepper-robando el arma de este y apuntandolo con el arma en la cabeza, su cuerpo tembleaba del miedo.

-¿Qué aces?-se preguntaban en su mente Nepper y Mido

-Vosotros dad un paso atrás!-ordeno Kazemaru con el arma en mano

-Te crees que tu, un gallina nos das ¿miedo?-dijo en burla unos de los tipos.

En eso momento Kazemaru disparo a unos de los tipos en el costado del hombro.

-¡¿eres retrasado!-grito uno recogiendo a su amigo

-¡Dejanos irnos ahora! ¿o te crees que no disparare?-amenazo nervioso

-Kaze...-se decia a si mismo Mido

-Cretinos, sera mejor hacer lo que dice

-¿pero...?-decia el otro herido-NI HABLAR-se levanto directo atacar, Kazemaru reacciono rapido y disparo, haciendo que este cayera

-Hiroto has oido eso-dando un paso atras escuchando el disparo

-Mierda-decia internamente, echo a correr preocupado pensando que podria ser herido su Mido

-Espera-corriendo detras de este-joder, me saca de quicio-poniendo mala cara

-Suzuno...¿porque has tenido que venir?-todo jadeante se preguntaba Nagumo-Este lugar no es nada seguro, mierda, no debi hacer caso a ese estupido, entrando a la zona.

-Kazemaru! ¿que has echo?-mirando con horror a su buen amigo

-Vamos, este se pondra peor-animando a que sefueran Nepper del lugar

-Y...Y-o-tartamudeaba sin reparo, veia su ropa en sangre, habia matado dos hombres

-Kaze, no te arrepientas, te has salvado, en este mundo matas o mueres

-Entonces, vamos, no quiero morir aqui-caminando

-¿porque?-no entendia nada Mido

-Vaya la seguridad del lugar es tan mala que da risa-bostezando Fudou-¿Eh?Nagumo ven por aqui bonito-llamando la atencion del otro

-Tu...

-Relajate, vengo a por lo que es mio

-Te crees que te dare mi territorio

-O eso o tus amigos lo estan pasando mal

-Calla

-Lo sabes, ese no es de fiar

-Yo.-bajando la cabeza

-Hagamos las paces, una union desinteresada de momente-poniendo una sonrisa en sus labios y poniendo en alto su mano

-Solo por esta vez-estrechando la mano con Fudou

-Me parece bien

Entres pasillos, Suzuno y Hiroto procuraban no chocar con nadie pero en una esquina se cruzan con Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Nepper

-Suzuno!-hablaron a la vez Mido y Kaze

-TU Nepper!

-Hiroto, no es lo que piensas, estoy por mandato de Nagumo-sama

-¿Nagumo?

-Ajam, estos al parecer son rehenes-mirando como se abrazaban a Suzuno-algo a de querer ese desgraciado

-Kazemaru porque tienes sangre ¿estas herido?

-No, que va...-bajando su mirada con pena

En ese momento aparece el sujeto de todo mal y sus secuaces, una emboscada en toda regla, solo queda saber quien es el sujeto que acaba de aparecer a sus espaladas.

-Heat, coge al albino y el verdoso, mientras que acaba con la demas basura

-Hai, señor Osamu

-¿Osamu?-dijeron a la vez Nepper y Hiroto-ahora estaban en peligro.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap: 11 Un recuerdo borrado

Un dia mi madre me contaba un magnifico cuento, donde un joven conocio al amor de su vida, una hermosa princesa de cabellos interminables y de color albino, y de grandes ojos azules, mi madre decia que esa princesa vivia en continuo sufrimiento, debio a que era una reina, tenia que ver como sus amigos, subditos, familiares caian uno tras otro, y asi hasta morir, esto le dolia enormente en su corazon, ella, en su intento quiso acabar con su vida, pero alguien aparecio en su vida, un principe de unos ojos de color ambar y de corto cabellera roja, y al salvarla transcurso su viaje con ella, acompañados de dos de sus nuevos amigos, ...

Pense, que esta cuento terminaria en un final feliz...pero no, ¿seria genial que terminara feliz?, me decia mi madre siempre, y hoy me pregunto lo mismo, no queria ver esa escena, no, no queria, pero, ahora estoy aqui, otra vez, junto a él lloro.

FLASH BACk

-Mi querido Hiroto, veo que has traido a Suzuno-rie mientras se relame los labios con codicia- ven y traemelo

-¡Hiroto! no-grito Midorikawa apunto de estallar

-¿Como...?-se asombro Suzuno- ¿como as podido?

-Callaros-dijo en voz baja- no sabeis nada de mi-levanto la voz- no teneis derecho a juzgarme

-Hiro...¿porque?-rogo Midorikawa

-Yo...lo siento Suzuno-asentandole un golpe en el cuello dejandolo KO

-NO!

-Muy bien, asi me gusta como recompensa dejare a ese chico que tanto te importa libre-estas palabras dejaron asombrados a Midorikawa y Kazemaru, haciendo que Nepper baje la cabeza

-Dejame en paz, tienes lo que quieres

-No querido, -rie- te crees que te dejare libre, no, ¿quien me aseguro que no me volveras a traicionar?

-NO lo are! lo sabes-grito encogiendose de hombros

De la nada aparece Nagumo detras suyo, y ve a su querido Suzuno KO

-¡Que mierda pasa aqui!-en desesperacion

-Oh! ¿te quieres unir a su muerte?

-¿Como? -mirando a los chicos que estaban siendo rodeados-Maldito sueltalos

-Fudou, se supone que eres mi aliado no mi enemigo

-Deja a Kazemaru en paz! ahora mismo

-Obligame

-Yo te obligare-sale Nagumo corriendo con un arma en mano

-Alejate-advertio Hiroto

-Callate

Asi entre los dos seguia un lucha entre armas y golpes, pero en la cabeza de uno de ellos no entraba revelar un secreto.

-Maldito eres de lo peor

-¿Me lo dices tu precisamente?-con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Arrgghh

-Calmate querido

En otra parte Midorikawa veia con miedo a Hiroto

-Tu...

-Lo puedo explicar

-No!-sollozando- dejame, olvidame

-No me pidas eso, no soy capaz de olvidarte-volteando su vista- te amo Midorikawa

-¿Que?-parando sus lagrimas

-Suzuno...-le llamaba Kazemaru que con su gran rapidez les esquivo a todos

-¿Eh? Nagumo eres tu...-con los ojos cerrado

Con Nagumo, Osamu y Fudou

-Aqui moriras en este instante bastardo-le dijo Fudou con rabia y odio

-jajaj, ¿vosotros dos? no me agais reir

-Vete de este lugar maldito

-eso nunca-le asesta un golpe, gira su vista a Suzuno-Hey, ¿quieres que te cuente un secreto?

-¿Que?-contesto Suzuno sin pensar

-Veras -agarra del pelo a Nagumo- este chico mato a tu papa-rie, ambos chicos, Nagumo y Suzuno, se miran incredulos, por los ojos de Suzuno bajan lagrimas, y Nagumo agacha su cabeza sorprendido, habia matado a un hombre, precisamente el padre de Suzuno.

-Callate-dijo Fudou, todos le miraron- ¿y eso que? Suzuno reconoce que odiabas a tu padre, y lo se, ¿que mas da?-con ego en sus palabras- No podemos cambiar el pasado, ni lo podremos cambiar, ni pienses, solo vive el futuro tonto, eso es lo que sois

-Fudou, maldito crees ¿que el amor de un hijo se olvida?

-Si-se levanto Suzuno- si se puede olvidar, y eso lo se perfectamente

-Suzuno, ¿me perdonas?

-Nagumo, tu estas perdonado, por que te quiero-sollozando

-Esto acabara con vosotros-saca un arma por detras suyo-Despedios bastardos

Detras de Osamu estaba ni mas ni menos que Kazemaru apuntandolo con dos armas en mano seguro de si mismo

-Baja ese arma si ni quieres que te deje sin cabeza

-Je-dejando el arma en el suelo- ¿Me vas a disparar?

-Si-da un disparo en su pierna

-ARGGGG

-Vayamonos de aqui ahora-grito Kazemaru, todos corrienron a escapar, Fudoou le quedo mirando confuso

-Kaze...tu..has cambiado-echando a correr

-Chicos estais bien-pregunto Suzuno llegando a un lugar seguro

-Eso creo-jadeando Midorikawa

-Al menos estamos con vida

-Si-con una sonrisa de tristeza, Kazemaru estaba temblando y sudando

-¿Que te ocurre?-pregunto Nagumo

-nada, chicos, esto...amm..

-Dilo

-Nada-molesto-Toma Fudou-sonriente

-¿Porque se lo das a el?-molesto Mido

-Por nada

Al cabo de un rato estaban siendo emboscado por los esbirros de osamu junto con este

-Mirad la salida-dijo Nagumo

-Si

-Salgamos

-Seguro imposible con Osamu detras nuestro-opino Hiroto

-Cierto

-No problema chicos-quedandose atras Kazemru junto a las puertas de esa fabrica

-¿Como?-mirandolo Midorikawa

-Chicos, os debo decir que ...adios-con firmeza-cuidaos mucho

-No, Kazemaru que pretendes

-Suzuno, cuida mucho de Nagumo el demonio de fuego, bueno que estos llegaran pronto-sacando dos granadas de ambos bolsillos

-No lo agas!-grito Hiroto al ver las granadas

-Adio-cerro las puertas y lo ultimo que se escucho fue una gran explosion...

Despues de varios dias

-Curiosamente, un joven uso granadas contra un grupo de jovenes delicuentes, un gran chico acabo con su vida por librar a esta cuidad de esos jovenes, despues de casi un año, se le recuerda...-Suzuno apaga la tele

-Esos no saben la verdad-solloza

-No te mortifiques, vamos a la fabrica a verlo

-Hai

Todos los presentes de aquel dia, visitaron a su amigo.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ese dia murio Kazemaru Ichirouta, un gran amigo, era cobarde, asutadizo, pero en su ultimo dia, fue valiente, y fuerte, en cambio yo...fui debil...le extraño, todo a cambiado, igual que aquel cuento donde todos se separaron el dia que murio su amigo.

Al menos le doi las gracias, fui y soy feliz, junto al Demonio de Fuego al que tanto amo, gracias Ichiro-chan, nunca te olvidaremos.


End file.
